Sans The Skeleton (Dimension D)
This is a WIP. I will take down this WIP area once everything is complete. Trident The Hedgehog is the hero of Station Square along with his father, Sonic The Hedgehog. He is friends with most of Sonic’s allies, having his own rival named Drake. Appearance Physical/Attire Personality History And Appearances ((Will add soon)) Relationships Crush/Love Family *Amber – WIP. *Papyrus – WIP. Friends/Allies *Saniiro – WIP. *Sora – WIP. *Akia – WIP. Canon Characters *Fang - WIP. *Tiara - WIP. *Jack - WIP. *Zenke - WIP. *Blaike - WIP. *Shana - WIP. *Chaos - WIP. *Kiana - WIP. *Kenta - WIP. *HJ(D) - WIP. *HJ(C) - WIP. *HJ(B) - WIP. *HJ(A) - WIP. *Yuri & Yuko - WIP. Neutral *Ishihara – WIP. *Adachi – WIP. *Zayne – WIP. *Reinon – WIP. *Dreven – WIP. *Alder – WIP. *Scias – WIP. *Nathan – WIP. *Ryan – WIP. *Luke – WIP. *Crowley – WIP. *Johnathan – WIP. *Melissa – WIP. *Andrew – WIP. *Issac – WIP. *Bradley – WIP. *Ashley – WIP. *Rodney – WIP. *Michael – WIP. *Balke – WIP. *William – WIP. *Charles – WIP. *Tusti & Axel - WIP. Canon Characters Enemies *Elzo – WIP. *Olympious – WIP. *Ryo – WIP. *Elite General: Straid – WIP. *Zeph – WIP. *Ridley – WIP. *Syed – WIP. *Yyuel – WIP. *Temura – WIP. Canon Characters *Kraton - WIP. *Destron - WIP. *Zephyr - WIP. *Mea - WIP. *Zenke - WIP. Fusion: Samber Weaknesses Being a son of Sonic, you would think one of his weaknesses would be water but ironically it is not. However having a hedgewolf for a mother, he has a bit more weaknesses than what is thought. *'Lightning': His mom, being a hedgewolf, is deathly afraid of lightning as is Trident. If lightning is high voltage, it could kill him in a second as he would be too afraid to even move. Fonic Artes Skills Trident has only a few moves just like Sonic. However within Sonic Heroes 2: Against Time, he has moves added plus his original for this game only. ''Average Moveset'' *'Windmill': Trident leaps towards an opponent then quickly spins 360 degrees with one let sticking out. This was passed down from Sonic to Trident. ''Sonic Heroes 2: Against Time (Moveset) *'Wind Tornado': Trident jumps towards an enemy, curling into a ball quickly as he spins around the enemy once. As he lands, a tornado is created and pulls the enemy and nearest ones into it, launching them high into the air. **'Sonic Wind': Trident spindashes around the enemy 3 times before skidding to a stop. Once he stops, a small cyclone of sharp, sky blue winds surround and ensure the enemy. Quotes Sonic Heroes 2: Against Worlds Theme Song(s) Heroes Don’t Ask Questions This is his main theme throughout his life, representing mostly his past. “Once an innocent boy, seeking a true friend...” – Trident was always a loner so he began to seek someone who he can call a friend. Gallery Bad_time.gif|"You wanna have a bad time, kid?" Trivia *Trident has been through too many changes during the concept stages. Those concept drawings were scarped due to how many were just a recolor of classic Sonic with a cyan color to his skin. Items and more quills may have been added to the recolor but it was eventually scarped altogether. Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Category:Characters from Other Worlds Category:Characters from other dimensions Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Category:Weapon Users: Magic Category:Heroes Category:24 Category:Intelligent Characters